People depend on the alarm clock to be present at work on time, attend school, or have enough time to exercise in the morning before starting their day. The problem with the existing alarm clock systems is that often they do not wake up the user and leave her feeling sleep. The user may open her eyes and turn off the alarm, but she still wants to get a few extra minutes of sleep. This going back and forth causes fragmented sleep, which is worse than no sleep, and it is particularly made easy by the snooze button. The snooze button silences the alarm temporarily giving the user typically nine extra minutes to sleep.
Those with a difficult time waking up in the morning, have a tendency to overuse the snooze button and as a result get out of bed much later than they originally intended. This cycle of repeated use of the snooze button and alternating awake states every nine minutes has negative health consequences on both the brain and the body. At the end, the user feels they have lost precious time before she even begins her day.
There have been many attempts to make waking up in the morning easy but they don't work for most users. Most consumers attempt to put the alarm clock out of reach to force them out of bed; however, they still feel sleepy so they return to bed only to get extra sleep again. Others adjust the clock time forward in an attempt to trick themselves in the morning when waking up. This method fails because most would remember how many minutes they offset the time and thus go back to sleep.
Other manufacturers have even designed alarm clocks that jump off the nightstand and roll around on their wheels until the user gets out of bed and catches the runaway alarm. This method also fails because the user is still sleepy and can easily go back to bed for an extra few minutes of sleep. Sometimes the jumping alarm clock does not even get very far out of reach.